thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Coleman
Sunny Coleman is a tribute who was formerly owned by Summer bee 13 and then TheAmericanDream, but now belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Sunny lives in District Seven and her district partner is Samuel Coleman. The two should be submitted into Hunger Games together. 'Basic Information' Name: Age: District: Gender: Personality: Weapons: Appearance: Backstory: Reasons for Winning: Strengths: Weaknesses: Strategy: Typical Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: ---- 'Auction Claim' Backstory Summer Winston was born into a large family in the Capitol. Her mom, Reyna Winston, was a fashion model and her dad, Dave Winston, was a council member, so her family was one of the richest names in the Capitol. Summer also had a twin brother named Sterling Winston, who she was very close with. Also living in the Capitol were some of her extended family on her dad's side: Her aunt, a famous fashion designer named Donna Winston and her uncle Bert Winston, a escort for the Capitol with their daughters Aline and Erin Winston. Also on her dad's side of the family was Mary Winston, a famous hairstylist and her kids that she had with her late husband, Clide Winston: Lara and Timothy Winston. Often the extended family got together for dinner and their children started to train together; it seemed like the Winston family had the perfect life. During the time being, the Capitol didn't know exactly how Clide Winston died. But, during the good years, the Capitol uncovered a file about Clive and it was revealed that Clide was killed by his boss because he took pity from a girl in District 12 that was hunting for food for the orphanage in the district and his boss thought that one act of kindness towards a girl would turn him into a rebel. But, because Dave Winston, his brother-in-law was a high ranked Capitol official, the Government decided to keep quiet about the file for a few years until the time was right. Meanwhile, the six children would often train and play with each other for many hours during the day. They figured that if they all were reaped into a Hunger Games together, they would form an alliance and win. The alliance, they decided, would be called the Stormy Six, since there was six of the cousins in the Winston family. Everyone thought that life was good and that no one would could break the perfect Winston family name. Until one calm day that turned into a whirlwind. The government of the Capitol decided that it was time to take action; the Winston family needed some cracks in their perfect silver lining in order to actually "feel pain" and how the family needed to lose some of their nobility. First of all, the Capitol assassinated Dave Winston, but didn't inform Reyna or the children about the death of their husband and father at all and everyone thought that he was spending night and day at work trying to make the country of Panem better. This was the first move towards the Thunderous Night. Afterwords, the Capitol encountered Mary Winston and took her into captivity, asking her questions about her husband and if was involved with the rebels. Mary then understood what had happened to her brother and tried to escape to inform Reyna and telling them that the family needed to escape. But the Peacekeepers decided to lock her up in a high-security prison in the Capitol to keep her contained. Then, the remaining adults decided to go to a nightclub to relax and rest, leaving the children alone in the Winston Mansion. The Capitol decided that the time had come to deploy the plan. This happened when Summer was twelve years old. But what exactly was the plan you ask? To split up the children across the districts of Panem so that they may never be found again by whatever is left of their parents and so hopefully the children would never find each other again. During the middle of the night, the Peacekeepers ran into the Winston Mansion and kidnapped all six of them and spread them out across the districts: Lara was sent to District 1, Aline was sent to District 5, Erin was sent to District 9, Timothy was sent to District 13 and the twins Summer and Sterling, who were supposed to be separated, were sent to District 7. Once the children were deported away, the Peacekeepers brought the remaining parents back to the Winston Mansion, but left before they could hear their parents desperate cries for help and revenge against the Capitol. After a long train ride throughout all of Panem, Summer and Sterling were knocked unconscious and were snoozing in the caboose when they finally got dropped off to District 7 where they were supposed to make a new home, but they were on their own. Three days later, the two of them woke up in the Community Hospital in the District. When Summer and Sterling looked outside the window of the hospital and saw that they weren't in the Capitol, but in some foreign place, they broke down and cried all night. During this time of tears, Summer started to imagine a imaginary world in her head where everyone was together and happy. After the twins mentally recovered to the point that they could do work, they managed to live in the basement of a house in the richer area of District 7 where an Asian family was living at the time. Eventually, the children needed to come up with new identities. So they chose to use the names Sunny Coleman and Samuel Coleman. But, unknown to them, the kids all were wearing Coleman branded jackets, so they all decided to make that their last name Coleman, and change their first name slightly. So, for the next year, the two kids made their home in the district and Sunny kept having dreams of a better place. Sometimes, she would zone out from whatever she was doing and think about her imaginary world that existed in her head. Eventually, Reaping Day came around for the first time for Sunny and Samuel. The two of them knew about the Hunger Games from their time from watching it in the Capitol. When it came time to reap for the girls, a weaker girl was reaped in, but Sunny volunteered in her place, knowing that the girl she volunteered for would never last a chance in the games. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:13 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes